


A New Day, A New Friend

by IvaliceForever



Series: YST Pokemon AU [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions, Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Gen, Nasuti as Ryo's mother, Shutendouji as future father figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvaliceForever/pseuds/IvaliceForever
Summary: Ryo has never been outside of his home in the Kalos town of Camphrier until his mother moved them to the Alola region. Although he was born in Johto, Ryo spent his entire life in Kalos and is unsure what to make of the Alola region and its Pokemon School. Will Shuu and his partner the Rockruff twins be able to help the younger boy adjust?





	1. Alola! Feeling Adrift in a New Region

**Author's Note:**

> This entire thing was based on a whim. I LOVE Yoroiden Samurai Troopers but I find it so hard to do canon-based stories for the series and I recently started a new playthrough on Pokemon X version. I'll be tagging characters as they appear.
> 
> Please note that I am using the original Japanese names for the YST characters based on personal preference. All other names are based on the English copies of the games/anime that I have in my possession.

The Alola region, their new home. Ryo Yagyu still couldn't wrap his mind around it. From the time he was old enough to remember things, he had always lived in the quiet little town of Camphrier to the west of Lumiose City. While he objectively knew he was born in Ecruteak, Johto he had only known Kalos. Nasuti could tell her son already felt adrift and they weren't even off the ship yet. Ryo was by no means a troublesome child, in fact he was quite sweet and considerate if a bit stilted on social interaction with other children. When she told him they were moving, he had assumed it would be someplace else within Kalos. When he heard they were leaving the region entirely...he hadn't taken it well at all. For the first time in the ten years she had been raising him, Ryo had lashed out almost violently with his aura before he grew quiet and apologized, hiding in his room until dinner that night. Over the two weeks since then, he had stopped playing Soccer and stopped playing with the local wild Pokemon after saying goodbyes. It broke her heart that this move bothered him so greatly, she just couldn't determine what about it was truly troubling him. None of her parenting books ever broached the subject of reasons for a ten year old to react so badly over one thing.

 

"Mom...why an island region?"

 

"What do you mean Ryo? Is that why you don't want to go to Alola?" Nasuti had never thought about it before and she regretted it. Ryo was afraid of large expanses of water, the key reason he refused to look out the window or go up on the deck. As a series of islands...Ryo would be surrounded by water every which way no matter which island they lived on. If it weren't for work and needing her new job, she would happily have stayed in Kalos. Professor Sycamore, bless the man's heart, had gifted Ryo a Fennekin even though he could not go through the Kalos journey most children did due to the move. Rekka was a great help in keeping Ryo calm. Aura was rare nowadays but Ryo was born able to use a variant that created small fires. There were many types of aura users, but few who seemed to take on elemental properties without seasonal as well.

 

"Ocean no matter where I go. I'm sorry I charred the living room."

 

"Ryo, that was two weeks ago and you already apologized. I'm sorry that I forgot about your issues with large bodies of water. If I didn't need this promotion we would still be in Camphrier, believe me. I never thought after moving back there from Ecruteak that I'd be leaving it. How about this? We adjust together and try to make the best of it. I'll make sure your room doesn't face the water. Deal?" Nasuti asked as she tugged the boy onto the bed next to her, smiling as he leaned into her embrace.

 

"Okay. I'll try to make the best of it...just, don't expect an easy start from me?"

 

"I can't ask that of you knowing you have trouble dealing with other kids. I just hope they don't misunderstand your reluctance to speak to them. How about we sleep the rest of the cruise and start with an early breakfast?" Nasuti suggested, brushing unruly ebony locks from her son's face. Ryo was the spitting image of his father save for his blue eyes which he had inherited from her side of the family. The sky blue shade being like hers had been at his age before the green turned them turquoise. While research was her joy, her son was her pride.

 

~Pokemon Sun & Moon: Elements~

 

The house was a bit bigger than Nasuti remembered when she had visited it last with Professor Burnette. The two bedroom house had a spacious loft upstairs that Ryo had claimed as his room. The loft has no windows that pointed at the ocean, but it did have a skylight above where he had set up his bed. The second bedroom would become their crafting room as they had no one who would use a guest room left to them, a fact they chose never to dwell on. The kitchen was something Nasuti deeply loved about their new accomodations. Plenty of space in the pantry and a hearty sized fridge. It made it easier to feed herself and a growing boy who now had a Pokemon to take care of.

 

"Ryo, why don't you and Rekka go outside and explore the yard? You've done enough unpacking for one day."

 

"Okay. I hope we meet some friendly Pokemon, Rekka.

 

~Pokemon Sun & Moon: Elements~

 

Shu Rei Faun was bored. The twin Rockruff were also bored. So far the egg they were taking care of hadn't done anything. It was a class assignment from Professor Kukui to take care of a mysterious egg. It had moved for Shin and bounced for Touma, even wriggled for Seiji but for Shu? It just sat there in its spot on the wicker basket. Even for Kayura it had moved, granted the girl was also very easy to occupy.

 

"Are you guys bored too?"

 

"Arf!" The twins cried, whining dejectedly then their ears perked up and they darted off.

 

"H-hey! You can't just go off by yourselves! Oh man, why did I think I could handle both of you? Wait up! Oh, can't forget you lil' unhatched buddy."

 

Shu pursued his Pokemon until they came upon the house that until recently had been up for sale. As far a two-bedroom house went it was one of the more attractive ones, especially after the exterior had been refurbished and painted a pleasant sunburst red. Sitting inside the fenced backyard, he saw a boy maybe a little older than Touma sitting in the shade playing with a Pokemon he didn't recognize. The boy had dark hair that was nearly as unruly as his own. Shu could see his two Rockruff slip into the fence and panicked until he saw the boy laugh quietly and offer each of them a strange looking dessert from a basket he held. The boy's gaze met his own and how the boy tensed slightly, like he wasn't sure how to react to his presence. Shu decided to make it easier on him and make the first move.

 

"Alola! Sorry if my Rockruff interrupted you and your partner. They got bored and I guess they smelled the treats. Name's Shu. Those are Kongo and Diamond."

 

"It's alright, they didn't interrupt. I'm used to playing with and feeding wild Pokemon so I didn't think anything of it. I'm Ryo and this is Rekka. Do Kongo and Diamond often get bored?" Ryo answered, put at ease that the newcomer had broken the ice. Ryo wondered if he had a mild form of social anxiety with how tough he found it dealing with people he doesn't know well.

 

"Nah, just when we're babysitting an egg as homework. Oh, we go to the Pokemon School. Are you by chance gonna be going there too?"

 

"Yes. I start in two days. Shu, do you mind if I ask you about the island and the school? I...don't really know much about Alola and you're the first person my age I've met since coming here. Would you mind?" Ryo asked, unable to meet Shu's eyes. This was the most he could remember articulating to another kid in a long time, not since his one human friend moved away when they were small. All Ryo could remember was golden hair and a single violet eye and a calm voice of reason.

 

"Sure thing buddy. I know we just met, but I think we'll get to be good friends and friends help one another. Mind if I come sit with ya?"

 

"I'd like that...I don't like seeing the ocean too much." Ryo confided, hoping that didn't make him stand out too much. Ryo had no trouble with puddles or streams but rivers and anything larger set his nerves ablaze.

 

"That sucks then, moving to an Island region I mean. Don't worry, everyone has something they don't do well with. For me it's the cold. So, what's your first question?"

 

For the first time since moving, Ryo felt completely at ease around this boy and his brash grin. A true smile slid into place as he held out the basket of treats to Shu and asked the first thing that came to mind.

 

"Would you like a macaron?"


	2. First Day at the Pokemon School!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo is less nervous about his first day at school now that he has his first human friend who is the same age as him. Maybe school won't be so bad after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no clue I would get this invested in this story. Who knew I could merge two things I love and stay invested?

Shuu grinned as he greeted Ryo at the fence to his yard. Shuu volunteered to walk with Ryo to school and was glad he accepted. Part of Shuu's plan was to keep Ryo's mind off the fact they had to walk by the ocean for a bit.

 

"Still nervous?"

 

"Yeah. I...never really had close friends after my first one moved away a long time ago. I find it easier to talk and play with Pokemon than other kids. I always feel a bit out of place." Ryo admitted, noting that Shuu was purposefully standing between him and the beach. It warmed his heart that Shuu took his unease seriously and was going to such a length to make him more comfortable here. Maybe he would tell Shuu what made him so afraid of big bodies of water one day.

 

"That can happen sometimes, especially if you don't have any common interests with other kids. Me, I'm a sports kind of guy. Gimme a hiking trail or an open ball field of any kind and I'm set."

 

"I played Soccer back home, but I wasn't really close to my teammates past trusting them to have my back during games and practice. I did feel a bit sad moving away though, they were a good team." Ryo answered, liking that he already had some common ground with Shuu. Rekka was quiet as he napped in his bag.

 

"Soccer is fun. We could play sometime. Oh! That's the school now!"

 

Ryo was amazed by the scale of the building and just how open it was. It was very different from the school back in Kalos, this felt far more interactive and his eyes lit up seeing so many kids playing with Pokemon outside of balls. So far, this place was amazing and he hadn't even met his teacher yet.

 

"Shuu, what took you so long? It's a complete disaster!"

 

A boy with auburn hair and turquoise eyes ran over to the pair, a small Buizel in his arms. The boy looked slightly out of breath and had to lean on Shuu. Ryo felt concerned and couldn't stop himself from speaking.

 

"What happened? Is someone hurt?"

 

"No, but the Tauros are stampeding and even Professor Kukui and Professor Koji can't seem to stop them!" The boy answered, catching his breath. Ryo knew a thing or two about Tauros stampedes, they could get bad. What they needed was a herding type Pokemon. Shuu seemed a little less worried as he grinned.

 

"That's my cue. Shin, wait here with Ryo and leave it to me and the twins."

 

Ryo watched in total bewilderment as Shuu ran towards the danger, two heavy balls in hand. Soon he saw Kongo and Diamond yipping and chasing after him. Shin took in the new boy while his attention was on the ruckus. Ryo looked to be a bundle of nerves and as if sleep wasn't easy to come by. It was also clear that like himself and his friends, he was an aura elemental. What element though puzzled him.

 

"Does this happen a lot?"

 

"Only when the Tauros want Shuu's attention." Shin said, shaking his head of his thoughts. It was rude to stare and not introduce himself.

 

"My name is Shin Mouri, this is my partner Suiko. Your name is Ryo?"

 

"Oh, yes. Ryo Sanada-Yagyu. The sleeping Fennekin in my bag is Rekka, he likes sleeping in there because it's cozy." Ryo answered, eased now that he had a proper introduction and knowing that Shuu as not actually in any danger. In fact, the ash-haired boy came over riding on one of the Tauros with a tall man with long red-brown hair.

 

"You must be our new addition. I am Professor Shutendouji Koji. I would prefer Professor Koji or Shuten. I am not overly strict and my name can be a mouthful. How are you liking Alola so far?"

 

"Aside from the ocean on all sides, I like how peaceful it is. The Pokemon here are all so happy." Ryo smiled, instantly taking to the man though he couldn't tell why. Something about him felt like being in a garden. It was like the heat of Alola simmered down to a spring day, making it far easier to adjust to his surroundings.

 

"I'm pleased you can tell how they feel. Now then, let us get the three of you to class. I am your homeroom teacher. I hope you get to like it here."

 

Ryo felt the tension in his body drain slightly more as he smiled and followed the first three people he had met since moving, certain that Alola would not be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am accepting ideas for future chapters. I really want to go further with this story and I would love to know what any readers think of it. The only things set in stone is that the story is mostly Ryo-centric and that Nasuti will eventually fall in love and marry Shuten.


End file.
